Spray containers for projecting fine sprays of scent, cologne, deodorant, etc. are well-known. These are usually provided with valve means having a depressable cap or plunger which when depressed by an operator's finger causes a fine spray to be projected from a small orifice in the valve means. These spray containers can be in different forms, for example, aerosol type in which a propellant is mixed with the contents to be sprayed, pump actuated type in which a series of actuations or depressions of the valve means effects a pumping action to eject the contents in a series of sprays, partitioned type in which the contents are contained within an inner flexible bag or liner and the propellant exerts pressure on the outside of the bag or liner. These spray containers have to be held in the hand to be operated and to direct the spray, for example, in the case of a cologne the spray is directed onto a person, whereas in the case of a space deodorant the spray is directed into the air. The expression fragrance or the like as used herein includes any substance which when sprayed into the air creates a pleasant smell, or a distinctive odor, or acts as a deodorant, or acts to cleanse or purify the air.